villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Ivan the Brony Kaiju/PE Proposal: Wolfram (MHA)
This is a Pure Evil proposal of Wolfram. Who is he? Wolfram is the main antagonist of 2018 Japanese animated film My Hero Academia: Two Heroes, the first film in My Hero Academia franchise. He is a power hungry supervillain who steal David Shield's Quirk Amplification Device and even kidnapped and blackmailed David to create and mass produce them into selling them to black market for his greedy desires. What did he do? Wolfram first appeared as a mysterious villain who secretly arrived on the island prior to takes control of the island's security system during the party and threatens to kill its residents. He also restrains all of the attending pro-heroes, including All Might, and takes David Shield and his assistant Sam hostage in order to break the island's vault. After the students reach the 80th floor, Wolfram and his team become aware of their plan and attempt to apprehend them. His men sends an army of sentry robots to get after the students, which incapacitate Kaminari. Iida, Yaoyorozu, Jirō, and Mineta defend against the robots while Midoriya, Uraraka, and Melissa make their way to the top of the tower. At the top of the tower, Wolfram appears and restrain Midoriya, and reveals that he is a true villain and not an actor. Sam then betrays David and giving Wolfram the suitcase, revealing that he worked with Wolfram to make sure that he could sell his inventions to other villains and achieve fame. However, Wolfram shoots Sam in his arm after getting the suitcase, and David jumps in a way on another bullet to save his life. Before Wolfram can kill Melissa, Izuku brokes free and fight him. Wolfram uses his Quirk to hold off Midoriya and escape the roof, also kidnapping David so he can make more copies of said invention. He overpowers All Might further with multiple Quirks and reveals that he is in league with All For One, who gave Wolfram additional Quirks and helped fuel David's fall from grace in an attempt to demoralize All Might. The rest of the students soon arrive on the roof to help All Might and Midoriya who work together to finish the fight. The two throw a smash together that is ultimately strong enough to defeat Wolfram and free David. After the battle, Wolfram was sent to the prison for his crimes. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors Well, Wolfram is a greedy and power hungry who desires money and works as the leader of a troupe of thieves. He doesn't care of his minions and always using them as tools for his goals. How he Crossed The Moral Event Horizon Wolfram is far more evil and heinous than other MHA villains, as he committing heinous crimes such as willing to kill anyone who gets in his way, like how he shot Samson and then David next, and was willing to kill Melissa (like Wolfram said in himself, he never kept his promises), attempted to take David away from Melissa in order to mass produce more Quirk Amplification Devices to sell them via black market, and also used the device to grow more powerful and kill All Might. No Sympathy Actually, he has never redeemed himself as he refused to giving up on blackmailing David Shield to make more copies of said inventions until his downfall. My Opinion on Him I find Wolfram to be very cruel and heinous villain in My Hero Academia series, plus i hate him for kidnapping David Shield and blackmailing him to make more said inventions. Final Verdict I think he's approved enough. But i don't think they will like it. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals